Seeing Double
by jekka10
Summary: On a walk, Jay and Theresa see Herry, but when he sides with Cronus, is it really Herry? While they look at this new addition to their enemys' side, Herry stands beside them. What's going on? JxT some AxA
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name's Jekka. My first fan-fic, so any con-crit would be greatly appreciated. I won't always update, as writing comes second to my drawings. Usually I only like writing when I'm in the mood which is not often. I hope to update soon. Anyways enjoy. )

* * *

In the Brownstones living room, six out of seven descendents of great Greek heroes were seated. Each doing their own thing. Theresa was reading a magazine, smirking at Archie and Atlanta. At the moment they were comparing all their battle scars, which there was many of. Arguing over who had more, which were bigger, and so on. She sighed, wondering if Atlanta would ever notice Archie's affection. Herry was zoned into the television, slouching on the armchair with some sort of sandwich in his hand, and Odie focusing on his hand-held video game, letting everyone know what level he was on and when he got on that level. Neil of course, was starring into his mirror. Doing anything to perfect his appearance, oblivious to any other interactions around the room. The missing teen was up on the rooftop, and Theresa decided to go investigate, there was nothing better to do.

---

Jay was peering through a telescope, up into the stars. Lost in thought, he was unable to hear the door click open. Theresa peered at him, surprised he wasn't working on something about Cronus. Not wanting him to notice her, she tip-toed towards him, around his back.

"BOO!"

"ARGH! Jeeze Theresa, do you gotta do that?" Jay responded.

"Uh, no duh. I couldn't awake you from your dream softly now could I?" Theresa smiled.

Jay blinked, getting lost in her eyes. _Damn it, stay focused. Your having a "pleasant" conversation. _

Theresa spoke up, "Do you wanna go for a walk or something? It's still pretty early and I'm bored."

Jay nodded his head in agreement. It was still early in the day, bring around 8:30 PM. Totally dark out though, since the days were short and the season was cold. They walked down to the main level and shouted to the living room that they were going for a walk through New Olympia. Neil was the only one who heard and yelled an okay. Jay rolled his eyes as he knew he wouldn't notify the others until they asked. They grabbed their coats and shut the front door, finally hearing peace. They walked silently and saw Herry ahead of them. Jay started shouting for the young boy, and walking faster towards him. Theresa held back and stayed still.

"Theresa? Aren't you wondering why Herry's out here?" Jay asked.

"That's not him, I sense it," Theresa explained, "that's not Herry at all."

"He looks exactly like Herry, how can it not be him?"

"I don't know, never mind, I must not be thinking clearly," Theresa sighed.

Jay grabbed her hand and started running. If he wasn't so focused on getting to his goal he would've seen the faint rouge glowing over her cheeks. She forced herself to stop and wondered if he felt the same way.

"HERRY! Hey Herry!"

Both started shouting at the teen who was coming closer into vision.

"Uh...who are you people?" asked Herry.

"We're you're friends Herry," Theresa replied, confused.

"I'm not Herry. My name's Phil. I just moved around here," explained 'Phil'.

_Theresa was right, this isn't Herry, but he looks exactly the same, like a twin. Wait. Didn't Heracles have a Twin? What was his name...urghhh Iphicles, that's it! This must be a descendant of Iphicles. I got to tell Theresa. _Jay pulled Theresa away from the boy they just met. Theresa talked first.

"I **told** you it wasn't Herry, just some sort of twin...weird eh?"

"Yeah, I get it you were right. That may not be Herry but they're relatives."

"You'd think Herry would tell us that Jay."

Jay thought out how to explain this, he finally spoke, "Iphicles was a brother of Heracles. Although they were twins, only Heracles was an immortal hero. It was understood that Iphicles was the son of Alcmene and her mortal husband, while Heracles was the son of Alcmene and Zeus."

"What's that got to do with Phil?" Theresa asked, "How can you even be sure?"

"Phil is descended from I**phi**c**l**es, don't you see? Genetics has caught up with them to look the same."

Theresa looked confused, yet was slowly taking this in. _Of course Jay knows all this and tells me all at once. He's still holding my hand...wait concentrate._

"Well this has nothing to do with us, we shouldn't bud in on a strangers' personal life."

"You're right Theresa, ready to go home?"

"Sure, I'll race you!" Her words slipped from her mouth and dropped in audible volume, she was already on the run. Jay sighed as the heat from his hand was now lost. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her, with one last look at Phil.

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive crit. is always nice. Compliments too I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hey all, I updated sooner than I thought. This is a better length in my opinion, around 1800 words? First chapter was just to get things going. Mostly JxT in this chapter. What am I saying, all JxT, more AxA later on. Well happy readings. Oh and  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Class of the Titans, nor do I make a profit from this story. Class of the Titans owned by Nelvana and Studio B productions.

**Chapter 2**

Jay and Theresa crashed through the front door, gasping for breath. Theresa had won, Jay just said it's because of her head start. She waved her hand as a sign saying 'I don't care, I still won.' It was about twenty after nine, and everyone had settled down. Neil went to have a shower, Herry hadn't moved from his armchair, and Odie was silently watching the movie on the television screen. Archie and Atlanta were on the couch, Atlanta barely interested in the movie, and Archie had his head tilted back, showing he was asleep. Jay and Theresa were welcomed with a few "heys" as they settled down on the floor, zoning into the movie. Forty minutes passed and they all started collecting themselves and heading to their individual bedrooms. Atlanta woke Archie with a jolt, he jumped up in a ready stance. Everyone giggled and said goodnight, Jay and Theresa went into the kitchen instead.

"What about this Herry look alike?" She whispered.

Jay answered calmly, "We're going to have to tell somebody, we'll tell the others tomorrow morning over breakfast, then tell Hera once classes end."

Theresa agreed and started walking to their rooms, they said goodnight to each other and opened their doors. Theresa went to her dresser and pulled out a rosy pink nightgown. She stripped herself of her day clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper with ease. Once changed, she went to her vanity and pulled her pale red hair up into a bun, then crawled into her bed. She fell asleep with the silky comforter over her body.

Jay took less care into going to bed, he pulled off his rugby shirt and jeans throwing those too into a hamper. He jumped on his bed in a pair of pajama pants, trying to get asleep. Tossing and turning he finally opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling. Three thoughts crossed his mind, first Phil. He didn't know why he was so interested in the guy. _He was just a normal guy who looked like on of his best friends, right? It's just a weird situation. _The next though floated by, but it was in his mind often. Cronus. _What if Cronus saw him, what if mistaken that Phil guy for Herry. What if Cronus killed him thinking it **was** Herry? I'm going to have to tell Hera._ The last thought stayed in his mind for a while, it was Theresa. He thought back around two hours ago, and how they held hands. _When I grabbed her hand and started running, I saw a hint of pink roll over her cheeks. I looked away quickly, wondering if the heat rising to mine was visible. I can't fall in love now though, I have to save the world, alongside her. Ah, damn it go to sleep Jay! _As his last thoughts were fading, the young descendant of the all-mighty Jason fell asleep.

Theresa started whimpering in her bed, hiding herself under her covers. Her eyelids were flickering, showing signs she was in a light sleep.

_Herry picked her up and was getting ready to throw her. Trying to escape his grasp she was prying open his fingers around her slender frame. It was too late though he'd let go of her. Screaming, she crashed into a large evergreen tree. Laying limp under the tree, sprawled over the roots flickering her eyelids, telling her team mates she was still alive. They didn't know that though. Archie pulled out his retractable hephaestus whip and Atlanta stood beside him, wrist laser crossbow ready along with her jaw-trap steel bolas. Yet, they couldn't kill Herry. Or else the prophecy would be broken, but then Herry would kill us. They had to wake Herry from Cronus' powers. Odie was figuring a way to control the over-muscled boy, searching up anything on his computer. Neil was actually helping, somewhat. Throwing anything he could find at the boy. Theresa was still hurt, laying with the wind knocked out of her. Jay ran over, sitting her up in his lap. He threw Neil is Xiphos and let him fight with that. He sat her up straight,letting her breathe easier. A screeching sound came behind them, Herrys truck. He hopped out and began to fight the duplicate. Cronus's Herry was winning, he was obviously powered up with some sort of magic Cronus gave him. Why would Cronus make a duplicate of Herry, not just a regular monster he chose? She looked at the two fighting, and her vision went blurry, a darkness surrounded her. Her sight was now black. She could still hear everyone though. _

Theresa started crying, both in reality and her vision. The descendant of Theseus awoke startled. She had to tell Persephone, but first Jay. He'd comfort her, and that's what she needed right now. She ran out of bed, slipping on her carpet. Catching her fall on her doorknob she opened it, still in tears. She trembled down the hall, faced the right hand door and started pounding on it.

Tears still slipping from her eyes, she tried hiding them. _No use, my eyes are puffy anyways. It'll be obvious I was crying_.

"Jay...Jay..." whispers escaped her mouth.

---

_This better not be Athena or someone. I finally got to sleep_. Jay tripped over his blanket, sending him flying to the floor. Now fully awake he walked towards his door. Rubbing his eyes he unlocked it and peered down at the silent redhead, quivering under her hair. It was half up, half down from sleeping. He brought her into a warm embrace and soothed her. She was lucky he was holding her, as her knees gave and he caught her again. You need to sit. He knew she had a vision, he just knew. _Oh god, what happened. She's never seemed this weak before. _

"Theresa, are you okay. Explain your vision."

"I need to sit Jay. Then I'll tell you everything I can remember."

They walked into his room, she sat on his bed. He closed his bedroom door and sat next to her, turning to face this new side of Theresa. She looked back at him, fear swirled in her eyes. She began explaining.

"I was picked up by Herry, he was about to throw me.." she paused a few times, either trying to remember the mental picture or gaining her breath. "..then at the end my vision went black, I still heard everything. Then I woke up. I don't know why there were two Herry's though."

"I don't know why either," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her notification that he was there for her, no matter what. "Just talk to Persephone tomorrow afternoon. Everything will be fine."

"I hope, and thanks Jay. It's always nice to have someone like you just across the hallway."

Jay agreed, "You're welcome, Anything for a friend."

"No, I mean it, thanks for everything. Our friendship is really important to me," Theresa smiled.

_You'd have no idea_. With that thought lingering in his mind she left, back into her own room. He shut the door behind her and crawled back into bed, trying to fall asleep again, but she kept crossing his mind. _Damn it, she may be important to you.** Really important**, but there's bigger issues. Like what her vision meant. Two Herry's make no sense, couldn't he just used one of his other powerful monsters? Maybe he made clones of all of us to fight. _He gave a small chuckle at the thought of two Neils fighting away. He wondered who would win. _Blinding each other with their mirrors. _He went through everyone's fight against, well themselves, until he was back at Theresa. His Theresa would kick the other's ass, no doubt about it. She has every quality the perfect girl would have to have. Let alone there were some bonuses thrown in, like her beauty. Those emerald orbs that always captivated him. When they glistened in the sun they were beautiful, except tonight, with the tears giving a layer of wetness over her eyes. It was painful to see her frightened. Then her hair, always smelling like rainforest flowers. Everything else about her too, everything. He's been jealous numerous amounts of times, so why can't he just admit the truth. _Come on, I have even been jealous of Orpheus calling her his beloved. _Sure he's had other girlfriends, but Theresa made his heart skip a beat. Everytime he saw her it's like when they had first met. They were best friends, so close to each other, but for him, not close enough. He sighed and turned over to face his wall. A blank stare into nothing started to fade, his eyelids becoming heavy. Finally he fell asleep for the second time tonight.

---

Theresa on the other hand, couldn't get asleep. Her nightmare kept haunting her. She walked down to the kitchen and sat on the barstool, waiting for a glass of milk to heat up in the microwave. She was desperate to go to sleep. The time on the stove flashed 12:48 am, groaning she got up from her seat and took the mug out of the microwave in her hands.She was slowly sipping from the cup and walking back towards her room, on her way flicking off the light switches with her elbow. _I was always good at multi-tasking. _She sat on her bed, thinking about earlier on. _Jay was always there, **always. **Maybe we could be more than friends, you know date for a while? He wouldn't agree though, it would ruin the group dynamic towards Cronus if we ever broke up. But we wouldn't, we have to much of a bond for a break up to ruin us. One year and we're great friends, even from the first day we met. How could I not notice the bond though, everytime I look into his eyes I blush. I can always feel the heat rise into the apples of my cheeks. His chesnut orbs connect with mine too easily, I notice it too quickly. We're perfect for eachother, **he's perfect**, there's nothing I'd want more. _She took the last sip of her warm milk and shut her eyelids. Hoping these thoughts would put her to sleep at ease.

* * *

Read and Review, hope to get another chapter up soon. Kinda a writers block right now though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Wasn't really in the writing mode and I was of camping for a while, but with me, you shouldn't expect chapters right away. ;)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Class of the Titans.

**Chapter3**

Theresa awoke early with a dreamless sleep. _Oh good, I actually had a peaceful sleep. _She crawled out her bed, wishing she could sleep longer. _Damn school. Always torturing us. Wait, did I do my homework? Bah, there's more important things in the world. Now what should I wear?_ She went through her drawers until she found a captivating green wife beater-tank top that matched her eyes, then pulling out a pair of beige capri's. Her white shoes matched everything, they were always so comfy any ways. She ran to the washroom with clothes in hand, placing them on the counter. A quick hair wash and washing of her face and she was out. She let down her hair, smelling very ripe of rainforest flowers and brushed it out, then pulled it back up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging at the side of her face. Placing gold earrings in and the finishing touches of her minimal makeup she went to the washroom once again to brush her teeth. Grabbing her purse and everything that could possibly fit in a bottomless purse, she walked out. Everyone was just starting to wake up, but she was alert now, no need to go back to bed.

She sat in the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Slowly and paitently waiting for the others while listening to the crunching of the apple. It was juicy, the way she liked apples to be, that way she didn't need a drink. Something small no one would notice, but always made her day. She smiled as majority of her teammates walked into the kitchen, each grabbing some type of food. Neil came 5 minutes later, still inspecting himself in his mirror. _He's a better multi-tasker than me, he can walk and stare into his mirror while perfecting his appearance all at the same time. He does have luck though._ She giggled mentally and stood up. She gazed around the room, trying to remember something. She stopped at Herry and ran to Jay, tugging at his arm she pulled him into the next room.

"Are we gonna tell them now? Seems logical," she peered at Jay.

"Sounds good to me, everyone is already there, who's to do the explaining?"

"You. You're the leader." Theresa smirked.

"Fine."

They got into the kitchen and called for everyone's attention, Archie decided it was best to take away Neil's distraction. Everyone was curious about what these two had to say, and why it seemed so important that they had to go discuss this topic in another room.

Atlanta reached over to Archies ear, "Probably going to announce they're going out or something, haha."

Archie gave a smirk back, ammused by the thought, though Jay broke his concentration.

"When we went out for a walk last night," Jay was interrupted.

"You went out for a walk?"

Theresa spoke up, getting adjetated from the interruptions and not being able to speak."Yes we did, glad to see we were missed. We told Neil but obviously he never told you."

Jay continued, "As I was saying, when we went out for a walk and saw a stranger that looked exactly like Herry. We called Herry's name out to him but instead he told us his name was Phil. I think he might've been a descendant of Heracles brother, Iphicles. Genetics finally brought them to look alike. I know there's really nothing to this guy and he's none of our business but what I've been thinking is what if Cronus goes after him thinking it is Herry, maybe trying to get rid of him, thinking it'll break the prophecy." Jay continued.

"I'm going to tell Hera once school's out for the day, maybe she'll do something about him. We should go now though, we'll be late for our classes if we wait any longer."

"Atlanta and I have spares first block, so we'll go boarding until second block starts."

Everyone headed out the door except those two and Theresa called over her shoulder, "You two have fun on your date." The whole group burst out in laughs and the two sitting on the barstools blushed different shades of red. _Oh haha Theresa. You're just too funny. _Atlanta broke his thought and yanked on his arm.

"We going boarding or what?"

"Uh, yeah." Archie said trailing behind her as they ran out the door.

---

Theresa sat next to Herry in biology class, they were taking notes from her mentor, yet no one else knew about the gods real identities. Theresa chewed on her pen, gazing at Herry, wondering how Cronus was able to clone him. Maybe he wasn't cloned, wait maybe it was Phil! Excited at her discovery and conclusion to what her and Jay have been puzzling over she bit down too hard on her pen. Blue ink spilled down over the bottom of her shirt and beige pants.

"Aughhh, damnit!"

"Theresa, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Persephone asked.

"Uhh, my pen just exploded, may I go change into my P.E. clothes or something?" Theresa cringed, hoping that the teacher wouldn't change into her angry side, and the fact they were more on a personal note would help persuade Persephone lean towards what Theresa wanted to hear.

"Sure, but make it quick," she said with a slight smile.

Theresa flashed a smile and ran out of class towards the girl's changeroom. She ran in to the door, wrists cracked from impact. She looked up, noticing that she was totally oblivious to the sign stating, 'Use other washroom, cleaning in progress.' _But my locker with clothes are in there. Not a good day so far._ She waited paitently outside the door. Jay walked down the hall at a quick pace towards the washrooms. _Stupid Ares, won't let someone tend to a very important matter. Gods, I gotta go._ Theresa spotted him and called out his name.

"Jay! I know what, or actually who the clone is!"

"Nice shirt" He smirked.

"Shut up, the guy fighting Herry isn't a clone! It's Phil. Cronus probably just gave him super strength, well more then Herry has."

"Seems probable, so Cronus isn't going to kill him, but use him against us. I'll tell Hera right after the last bell., but what happened to you?"

Theresa informed him, "Pen explosion, now I'm waiting for Mr. Suez to finish cleaning the locker rooms so I can change."

"Well I have business to tend to, talk to you at lunch." Jay winced at the intended reason he came to this area or the school.

"See you then." Theresa waved as the janitor walked out. Theresa ran in, hoping Persephone wouldn't get mad at her. She had a reason, she just wouldn't include Jay in the excuse.

---

Jay stepped into the janitors' closet after pressing his pendant into the lock. He pulled down on the light switch and the door slammed behind him. He walked in to the blue screen. Once on the other side he found Hera and explain the situation. She replied with the same concerned look on her face that she always had.

"Keep an eye on him, we don't want Cronus to get him."

"So you're telling us to spy on him?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes," She laid on hand over the other. "Don't make it too obvious though, or else he will get suspicious and probably make it challenging to find him."

_Well duh, it's not like he'll feel normal with people following him around. _Jay nodded to Hera and started back to the entrance, trying to think up a plan while walking. Crashing in to Theresa while walking, she stumbled backwards and fell on her behind.

"Sorry about that." He helped her up, she accepted his hand, brushing her hair out of her face with her other hand. She stated a simple 'Thanks' and smiled, walking towards her mentors solarium.

---

He turned the knob on the Brownstones outside door and said hi to everyone in the building. A few minutes after, he told them about what Hera had said, and Theresa's theory. They nodded in agreement as Jay did to Hera.

"Won't he find it suspicious that we're on his tail everywhere?" Archie implied.

"Of course, that's why we need, like, an undercover spy." Neil grinned.

"Either someone needs to go as a really good friend of his or maybe his girlfriend." Jay explained the options.

"With Herry it would be to weird to see duplicates walking around everywhere together. The rest of us are able candidates"

"No, not me. Not at all." Atlanta practically jumped out of her seat stating how she was not right for the job.

Everyone else wasn't really that worried if they were chosen or not, but becoming really good friends with this guy that quickly would seem just weird, and make them seem gay. None of them had a problem with that choice, but didn't want it reflected on themselves. Then Theresa walked in the door. She greeted everyone with a small smile.

"Hey, what is everyone talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone. It's Jessica. Yes I know I FINALLY updated but I've been busy. I'm still not done my homework either. I had soprts all weekend and school all week, plus homework and practices. Fun stuff. Well here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans, it's owned by Nelvada, Teletoon, and Studio B.

Chapter 4.

Archies lips formed in to a small smirk, Atlanta looked up at the ceiling, Herry laid his head on his hand and just looked away. Odie hid behind his lap top screen, curls of hair poking out from the sides. Jay just stared.

"You HAVE to be Phil's girlfriend." Neil stated bluntly.

"What! Uhh, no thanks."

"We have to spy on him, and you are the last one to say 'not it'."

"I think I should be able to choose who and who I don't go out with. Kind of a decision you made without me, and I'd appreciate it if I was apart of it."

"You still haven't said 'not it.'"

"Neil! I wasn't even here!"

"Not my fault. You still haven't said it."

"Argh, not it! Happy now?"

"You're the last one to say it, you're it."

"Know what! Fine, it's better then arguing with you anyways." Neil turned to the others, "I told you she'd do it."

She stared at everyone trying to hold childish giggles in. Her eyes slowly squinted while she gave an intense glare and everyone tensed up. She didn't like to be toyed with, and she didn't like losing, two things that were currently happening. She was going to be as bad as she was when she had her period, and to sum it up, no one stayed around her when it was happening. Atlanta thought about it knowing both her and Theresa were on the same cycle, and calculated their time of the month was in, oh, approximately 2 days. She mumbled _'Greeeaaattt' _and Archie looked over with a questioning look. She mouthed the words 'PMS in T-minus 2 days.' He cringed and looked back at Theresa, he then gulped, sensing the already anger bubbling inside of her. _What a great week this is gonna be. We're in for it. _He let the muscles in his neck go loose and his head collided against the countertop. Everyone looked with worry at the surprising noise.

"Ouch, that's got to be a couple hundred brain cells down the drain."

"Shut up Neil, you are going to lose some anyways in the next week."

Ignoring and not understanding what Archie had said, Neil hummed to himself while he inspected everything was perfect on his body.

---

It was third block, the one before lunch, when Theresa walked in to her math class grumbling to herself. _Stupid Neil, stupid team, stupid Phil. Why me? Aughhh. _She noticed Phil sitting down by himself. She walked over with a smile on her face and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Her honey-filled voice would sicken any girl, but to a guy it was so sweet.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, I'm Theresa."

"Phil."

"So nice to meet you."

She gave a pleasant smile and opened up her books. The teacher gave them their lesson while they took notes and asked questions. Theresa tore a tiny piece of her lined paper from the corner and wrote on it 'Want to do lunch?' He looked at her raising an eyebrow, to make sure the note was on purpose. She nodded lightly and once again smiled. He wrote down a simple 'sure.' She looked at the clock an noticed half an hour in the class. She concentrated back on the board where the teacher was writing something about how to solve the slope using the formula way.

---

_Damnit damnit damnit._ Jay looked over his English book in class. He moaned in frustration. _Why did Theresa actually take the job. I was going to tell her this week. I hate coincidental happenings. Stupid Phil. I wonder if he's in her math right now? _He looked at the clock, two minutes until lunch. **_BRIIIIING!_** _That clock needs to be reset, it's two minutes behind. I'll go find Theresa and see how she's coping with this nonsense all around us._

Jay packed his backpack with his English books and head to his locker. He turned the dial twice to the right, once to the left, then right directly to the number. It popped open and the put his whole backpack in, then grabbed money on the door of his locker for lunch. He looked down the hall and saw bright orange hair bouncing towards from him. Her eyes, on the other hand, were staring at the guy whose arm she latched on too. She was giggling to some dumb joke he had said. Jays jealousy rose within him and he turned back in to his locker and shut it harder than usual. He walked by her and he smiled at her. She didn't even look.

_What if she starts liking him, what if she doesn't hang around with me anymore, what if she has no time for me? What if she never even liked me? I'm gonna kill Neil._

Theresa whipped her head around and saw Jay slump by, his shoulders hanging low. _I thought I saw purple and yellow. _She smirked to herself. _He looks like he could need some cheering up. I'll go ask what's wrong and come right back to Phil._

"Phil, one second, one of my best friends looks down and looks like they need cheering up. Is that all right if I leave for one minute? I'll be right back promise, just meet me in the main foyer."

He started walking away but Theresa left with out waiting for an answer as she jogged down the hallway, agility from the fights with Cronus improving her ability to move down the hall through the obstacles. As she neared her subject she started to sprint. He heard light footprints coming behind him and he turned around to inspect, as he did this turn his predator jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. His hands held her up by her behind as she leaned in and propped her forehead against his. He was getting nervous by the close proximity of the two bodies.

"What's wrong?" (**a/n**: thought I was going to make them kiss eh?)

"Nothing is."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, seriously."

"Something is wrong, what is it?

"Nothing Theresa!"

"I'm physic Jay. I may not read your mind, but I'm pretty damn close."

This made Jay even more nervous. _Wonderful, first I get jealous, then she jumps on me and by standers probably think we're about to kiss and now she's telling me she's close to reading my mind, which happens to be about her. Of course, wonderful._

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering if you'll still have time for your friends with your newly found boyfriend."

"Of course Jay, I couldn't give up you guys for a boyfriend. Heck, we're not even going out yet. Just for lunch. You hold a special place in my heart Jay, all of you. That's not going to be covered up by a silly boyfriend, especially when it's for protection for him."

"Thanks Theresa, that makes me feel a lot better."

"See I told you something was wrong."

"Well I guess you were right then."

"In that case, here's a kiss to make it feel even better."

Before she could finish the sentence she tilted her head towards Jays and slowly kissed him. He kissed back. A light rouge glowed on his cheeks at first, then once again went away. She opened her emerald eyes and looked in to his chocolate brown orbs.

"How the by standers won't be confused if we're going to kiss or not." Theresa lightly smiled.

"I guess not."

"I have to go back to Phil now. We're uhh going on a lunch date."

"See you in gym class then."

"Yeah, see you then."

She jumped down from his arms and smiled sweetly. She turned around and started jogging towards the main exit to find Phil. Jay smiled and turned towards the hallway that led down to the cafeteria. Once inside the lunch room he was happier then usual.

---

"What's up with you."

"Yeah why are you so perky?"

Neil and Odie questioned. Archie had a sly grin on his face as he said,

"I bet he finally kissed Theresa."

"Shut up Archie. At least I did."

Herry laughed, "Hah! Burn on Archie."

"Anyways back to Theresa and Jay, about damn time! There was enough flirting over the past year already."

"Neil, I said shut up."

"He's getting embarrassed!" Atlanta chimed in a sing-song voice.

"I'm getting my food now. Hopefully you won't be so immature once I get back from the line."

Odie yelled after him and he walked away, "I wouldn't count on that!"

"Well lets just say in a certain purple haired friend of ours does not stop teasing. Someone oblivious to his secret will soon find out."

At that Archie stopped talking. Everyone burst out laughing except Atlanta.

"What's so funny?"

---

Read and review please? Much Love, Jekka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Sorry for not updating in a while, Sports, School, and Whatever else, Including the massive amounts of homework have delayed me. And in all honestly, I don't like writing that often. Well anyways, On with the story, I don't own COTT. Never have, never will.

---

"Sprint Theresa! Your almost there!" Jay was watching her run while waiting for some guys to finish their jog, along with the other guys in his class.

"How do you know her man?" "Yeah, she's a babe." "Do you have her number?" "Where does she live?"

Questions were being thrown at him, asking everything about Theresa, from how he managed to live with her to how she got those legs. One question troubled him though.

"Are you dating her?"

He pondered it, was he dating her? He liked her, he knew that, and from the kiss earlier that day, he suspected she liked him, but they weren't a couple yet, were they? Anyways, she was pretending to date Phil, so they would have to keep it a secret until things were fine with him. He turned to the guy who had asked the question, he was one of the fastest in his class, with dark brown, almost black hair, pretty much buzzed off. It'd be curly if it wasn't so short, he also had gray eyes, but had a bubbly personality to make up for his depressing looks. Jay simply stated,

"I don't know." Then he turned his head back to Theresa.

She was turning the corner of the trail the classes ran every time they had P.E, nearing the finish line she pushed herself harder to improve her time by a few seconds. They were called loops, they were most students worst enemies. There was loop one, which was four laps of the track, but on a trail surrounding the schools and the parks behind it. Loop two was only three laps, but had a deadly hill at the very beginning which tired you out. Theresa happened to be running loop one, and came first out of her all girls class. Her gym teacher, who happened to be Ms. Artemis called out her time.

"6:25 Theresa! Good job."

The other girls wouldn't start arriving until for another minute or two, then the really slow girls would come in about five. So instead she wandered over to the boys class who were waiting for their own class to finish loop two. Majority, actually, all of the guys were staring at her, or her legs. She was wearing fairly short shorts, and feeling fairly uncomfortable with all the looking, and being checked out. _Smart one Theresa, wear fucking spandex, way to forget your regular shorts at the dorm._ She saw Jay and jumped on his back, covering his eyes and asking to guess who it was. She answered no to her own name but Jay still knew it was her. Whispers surrounded him when she was on his back, '_Lucky bastard.'_ He ignored the comments and turned to face her.

"What'd you get on your loop one?"

"6:25, I hate those things."

"Me too, we already have advance training, we don't need extra running. Atlanta and Archie are the only ones who like it."

"Too true, oh well, what'd you get on your loop two?"

"4:10"

"Ass."

"What! Why?"

"Because I usually get 4:40."

"That's good, some guys can't even break five minutes."

"I just did this year, I used to get 5:10-5:20. Yuck."

"At least you improved."

"I guess," She noticed how dry her voice sounded, "Want to go to the fountain for a drink?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

They headed into the school, near the doors that led into the P.E./Tech hallway, the smell of sawdust filled their noses as they passed the wood shop class. Some guys followed them in to also get a drink. Theresa bent over the fountain.

"They can at least put these damn things to our height."

All the guys agreed in mumbles because some of the boys were too distracted to talk while looking at her behind, eyes locked. Jay gave them a dirty glare and they looked away, as if they were doing nothing wrong. He had his sip and the two started back outside to the rest of the classes.

---

_I hate this class, I hate this class. When am I EVER going to use the x and y intercepts of a line. I hate math. _Atlanta stared at the board with a blank face plastered on her own. _This sucks. _No one was in her class from the seven of her best friends. She wanted to skip, but since she knew the teachers on a personal level, it wouldn't have gone over well. She saw Phil walking by her class room door and her thoughts were removed from math to him. _I wonder how Theresa is working out with him. Jay is totally jealous, it was so obvious, even Neil noticed and he's usually concentrated on himself. _She giggled at Jay's reaction towards them at lunch, but then she thought of what Jay had said to Odie. _"Well lets just say in a certain purple haired friend of ours does not stop teasing. Someone oblivious to his secret will soon find out." What does that even mean? Who's the oblivious one? Me and Archie were the only ones not laughing, ughh what secret don't I know?! It something about Archie and something I have to find out. _

"Atlanta? Atlanta?!"

Her gaze came up from her paper with a chewed pencil hanging carelessly in her mouth. Her teacher was staring her down, not happy with her not paying attention.

"Yeth?" She laughed in her mind, thinking of the lisp the pencil gave her.

"Can you please do number seven on the board?"

"Suurrreee."

She got it wrong, but she didn't care. Her mind was wandering somewhere else, about someone else. And _that_, she cared about, and _that_ she was going to find out about. She was going to figure out this problem, but actually solve it. Opposite of her math, she was having trouble with that.

---

They all headed in to Herrys truck minus one. They saw walking with Phil and she gave a small wave and a smile, a few minutes later they all got texts on their PMRs saying the same thing. When she'd be home, where they were going if they needed to reach her, and any other useful information. The text read:

Hey guys, I'm going to the park with Phil, nothing special.  
I'll be home a bit after dinner time, so don't get too worried, especially you Archie. ;)  
Anyways, I'll have my PMR on like always if I need to be reached.  
See you guys later! Xoxo Theresa.

They carried on after a good chuckle at the mention of Archie, and the teasing of how the hugs and kisses were all for Jay. Atlanta seemed to think that Archie liked Theresa and that was the secret. She asked and it took them the car ride home to convince her that Theresa was not the secret and Archie and her had no relationship out of the ordinary. Everyone went off to finish their homework, well most of it.

A couple hours later Athena was making dinner in the kitchen. Everyone was quiet and content with themselves. It was darker than usual from the clouds in the sky, but the descendents took no notice of it. Theresa was expected to be home, safe, and unharmed in a hour or so. Atlanta's thirst called her from the dry throat. She decided juice once she opened the fridge. She proceeded to pour the juice. Jay was in his room, doing who knows what, something to do with Cronus or Theresa. Archie was watching the television with Herry, and Odie was actually hanging out with Neil playing a video game. Their competition was simple, Strategy versus Luck. It was currently tied. The panic button went off on all the PMR's on the kitchen island. Jay had jumped the flight of stairs to see the commotion was, Atlanta spilt her juice. The rest ran into the kitchen. All six gadgets were beeping and flashing, Odie locked Theresas coordinates and they were off. All the while Jay crossing his fingers, hoping her vision wouldn't come true. The ride seemed to take forever for him, thoughts whirling around in his head. All about the same three people; Cronus, Phil, and Theresa. His Theresa, not Phils. Anger pulsed through his veins with every heartbeat. Cronus will be dead if anyone hurts Theresa in anyway. It didn't take Theresa to sense the anger radiating off of Jays body. They made sure to stay quiet and not talk directly to him. His eyes were blank until he finally focused them on what he didn't want to see. He looked through the glass of the windshield and saw the silhouettes of some people and giants deep in the trails. There was one silhouette being carried by another, and it looked like it was struggling. Then he saw a large bunch of hair whip around in the struggle. That was when Jay knew that her life was on the line. _Fuck. _He took on his leadership role and yelled at everyone to get out of the truck.

"The panic button went off for a reason!"

They charged into the forest, none of them knowing what to expect except for Jay and Theresa. He wasn't going to let the conclusion he remembered in his head be the one that ended today. The rest of the teenagers went for the giants while Herry drove back to the school to get some sort of potion that would hopefully help Phil break out of his trance. He ran to Chiron telling him everything he knew. Jay saw his teammates all go for their own prey, but this was the one battle he wasn't attacking Cronus first, no, he was going after Phil.

_  
---_

Sorry it's so short, didn't want to leave you waiting too long for an update. Anyways, Read and Reply, I always like seeing my inbox more full. It also encourages me to update faster. Much Love, Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

**  
Chapter 6**

Authors note: Again, the wait I know. But it's me, I don't write fast, as I don't like it much. This is the second to last chapter. Hope you all like it, it's 2017 words long. BTW: I don't own COTT. Remember to read and review, in the next chapter Theresa dumps Phil. BAHA. 

"Jay NO! It's not his fault."

Jay comprehended the yelling behind him, it wasn't Phil's fault for being hypnotized by the power hungry god. Jay looked at Cronus, deep in his eyes, he saw what everyone else saw. The greed and the hope to win, but Jay looked deeper, he saw fear, for what Jay was about to do to him. Jay charged at Cronus and two pieces of sharp metal collided.

"Nothing is going to come out of this battle Jay, you should give up now."

"You threatened my team Cronus, now you've threatened yourself."

Jay sword glided over the gods shoulder. A deep cut was made and liquid started to spew out of it. Cronus easily recovered from it, but if he kept healing himself he was going to starve of his own power. Jay whipped his head around at the call of his name, but not before backing away from Cronus. Theresa was kicking Phil, but he was oblivious to it. He picked her up and held her above his head. Theresa looked down at the boy who she was trying to pry away from. She knew what was going to happen, she hoped Jay would do something to stop it.

"Fuck let go of me!"

It was the first time people heard her swear out loud, and they were surprised. 

"Fucking dumbass, let me down!"

Jay called for Archie to take on Cronus, he ran as fast as he could to the Herry look-a-like, but Atlanta was faster. She dove, crashing the backs of his knees so Phil fell forwards, letting Theresa go to brace his own fall. Jay swung his arm around Theresa as the impact of a body flew them back. She landed, shocked in his arms beside him. She smiled gently at the brunette boy, then spoke in a croaked voice "My vision was wrong." He smiled back. They slowly got to their knees, muscles sore. They looked at their team, fending off the enemies. Archie had his whip in hand, facing Phil. Atlanta stood proud beside him, acting as a team. She too had her weapons, the jaw-trap steel bolas and her wrist laser crossbow. She nudged him and smiled, "We can do this." He nodded his head in agreement and grinned. They looked back at the opponent, they weren't confused though, they knew this wasn't Herry. Neil walked up to the side of Atlanta Archie didn't occupy. He was scared, but didn't show it. Odie was talking to Hermes, getting information though the PMR and the laptop he was on, trying to figure out if Herry was handed the right medication. Jay helped Theresa off the ground, then stood beside Neil. He handed the handsome blonde his gravitational sword, then took out his retractable rod to fight. Theresa stood near Jay with nun-chucks in hand. A screeching sound came from behind them and lights surrounded them. Herry ran up behind them giving Odie the potion, and ran straight for Phil. Everyone charged at that moment, going after a giant, a look-a-like, or a immortal god. As Herry was pushing against the duplicate, Odie ran behind Phil and pulled his head back, shoving the opening of the flask into his mouth. Herry lessened his grip as Phil did as well. Cronus plan was foiled as Phil fell, Herry catching him. The giants were beaten and bruised, some with cuts and scars. Cronus was getting tired from repeatedly healing himself. Things were looking up for the team when Theresa felt dizzy.

She had overworked herself, being threatened to crash against a tree made her competitive nature shoot up. She took down two giants on her own, plus helped the others. She sulked over to a tree and felt herself lean against the cool bark. She slid her body down the trunk and sat there, watching the last part of the fight.

"He's SUCH a coward. He left AGAIN!" Neil exclaimed.

Archie scowled, "He always does."

Jay looked around for Theresa and saw her blinking rapidly. Her vision was going blurry, until finally she closed her eyes. It was dark, she could still hear everyone though. "Theresa!" Jay ran over, wondering what was going on. She whispered, "I can still hear you, don't worry. I'm just tired." A small smile floated over the corner of her lips, now knowing why her vision had ended with a black out. Jay picked her up and carried her into the truck. They drove back to the Brownstone house and walked through the door to their safe house.

---

"DAMNIT NOT AGAIN!" Cronus yelled at the trembling giants that were left. "How could they have beaten him? How'd they get that remedy? Why do they always succeed?"

He sighed at the last statement. He would not believe it, the prophecy would not be correct. He thought back to when Jay looked him square in the eyes, hatred burning through the still maturing boy. Cronus let a slight worry show through his eyes and Jay had detected it, he knew he had. The way he fought was with so much more power and skill then usual. 

For the first time he noticed his surroundings, he wasn't in his lair. All the power to heal himself had come up short for his time travel. Blank 'nothing' engulfed him and his minions, he yelled into the sky. Large hand wrapped around him and pulled him away. An abnormally large scorpion ran off towards the giants, following as they ran. Hoping to poison them.

"Wrong placcce to sstop your travelss Cronusss."

"Campe?! Is that you?! Where am I?!"

"On the outskirtss of Tartarusss."

"What?! No?! So you mean, I captured myself!? That's implausible!"

"The Oracle never said the seven would send you to Tartarus, only stop you from your attempts to world domination."

Cronus sighed in defeat as he was thrown in to a cell, only to be locked in there for another four thousand years. Though gods did not need sleep, Cronus laid his head down and fell in to an uneasy slumber.

---

Jay carried Theresa up the stairs, she was in a heavy sleep, and wasn't waking up for loud noises. He looked at her, the worry lines of her face had disappeared and she look revitalized. He opened her door and laid her on her bed. Not wanting to undress her he took off her shoes and left her as she was. Her eyes twitched and she looked at Jay with crisp orbs. She kept the stare and smiled. "Thank you," a whisper escaped her throat. "You're welcome." He started walking away when she called out.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Why?"

"I feel safer with you." A faint rouge glowed over her cheeks while the moonlight highlighted them. He smiled again, and nodded. He was doing that a lot lately, just smiling. It felt good. He reached out his hand to help her up, but they never let go. They pulled the golden fleece covers over their bodies, cuddling against each other.

Each of the seven went under covers and snuggled up against pillows, blankets, or a soul mate and fell to a worry-free sleep.

---

"Odie! Odie!" His PMR rang, piercing his slumber.

"Odie! Pick up! You must come to the school with the others! There's important information to be shared! It's about Cronus!"

Odie panicked, not knowing about Cronus' time travel malfunctions. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and anything else in one fluid motion and ran upstairs. He knocked on every door, yelling to get them up. "We got to get to the school guys! It's important!" All at once people ran through the doors. Either going to the washroom or their own. Atlanta made it to the washroom first but happen to catch a glance at a duo coming out of the same bedroom. She smirked and kept running. Theresa ran into the washroom as well, and stuck her tongue out at the guys.

"That's no fair, the girls always win. I need the most time in there anyways."

"They always win Neil, they have Atlanta." Archie rolled his eyes, then an imaginary light bulb popped in his head. Odies washroom! He started running to already find Neil jumping down the stairs. A yell was heard. "I have the luck! Woohoo!"

The rest of the guys, consisting of Herry, Archie and Jay slumped down against the wall nearest the washroom. Archie swung his arm around on to the door.

"Hurry up!" 

---

Atlanta smirked at Theresa.

"What? Why are you making that face?"

"I saw what room you came out of this morning."

Theresa slammed her palm against Atlanta's mouth.

"In whispers! They're just outside."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Atlanta demanded in a 'hushed' tone.

"It was nothing, WE did nothing. I asked if I could sleep with him, I didn't want another nightmare. I swear the last one I had, I though I was going to die. Anyways, he agreed and we fell asleep under the covers with clothes on. That's it I swear."

"I believe you, though it's about time."

"You shut up, I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Well, whoever it is will tell you when they're ready. Are you ready to go?" Theresa packed up her toothbrush, hairbrush, and makeup and left the room. Atlanta followed closely behind. The three guys waddled in, not wanting to be up on a school morning already.

---

"Congratulations children!" The gods gathered around, hugging or shaking hands with each of the seven. They were confused.

"It was just a regular fight, he got away like usual."

"Ah," Hera spoke, the others hushed, "but you wore him down from healing himself, his time travelling powers failed him. He ended up in Tartarus where Campe captured him, bringing him back to where he belongs."

Everyone gasped, he was done, they didn't have to fight anymore! Then reality hit them, they didn't want to go. They found their best friends, soul mates, and life in this small city. They looked at Hera, the Queen of the Gods, with pleading eyes. She spoke with a happier tone in her voice.

"Yes, you can stay in New Olympia and finish school. You can stay in the Brownstone with Athena. And yes, you will still have entrance to the secret wing of this school and you are not only heroes, but champions."

Everyone jumped and Theresa flew into Jays arms. She saw the rest her friends celebrate too, Herry picked both Neil and Odie up, crushing them in a hug and Atlanta dove into Archie. She wondered if she really was oblivious to his feelings. They all sighed and took a new, cleaner breath of air. It felt good to have everything finished, but starting again. The gods once again thanked and congratulated the children. Persephone giving her student a hug, Hercules crushing Herry, Hermes laughing with Odie, Atlanta hugging Artemis and Ares shaking Archies hand. "Good job son, you are this close, "Ares made a tiny space between his thumb and index finger, "from being like Achilles."

Archie complained, "What do I have to do to be as great as him?!"

"Die."

Archie smiled and accepted the compliment. He wrapped his arm around Atlanta, "Good job partner." She replied with a 'you too' and they walked to the other five. They all formed a line in front of Hera for her last words.

"School starts in 3 minutes, go grab your books." She laughed and watched as the seven teenagers ran out of the secret wing of the Greek gods and goddesses. Atlanta yelling back at everyone racing behind her, "I'm going to win again!" Another cry rang through the air, "Not if I can help it." The gods chuckled to themselves, even they noticed the attraction between the two.

**Aren't I nice? I don't leave cliffhangers! This was a bit longer for you all. Read and review! Also, I wrote this whole story on the fly. Meaning I had no idea where I was going with it for the whole thing! Gasp, I know amazing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Last Chapter!! I know, a shame really. Not much was really put into this story, so I'm starting up about three one-shots. I'm better at those anyways, well according to the reviews. C'mon guys, none for the last chapter? Again a shame. Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own COTT. Happy reading**

**--- **

Theresa sat down in math class, the class she had with Phil. _This is going to be fun, how am I going to do this. I have a couple choices, 1. I whisper it to him, 2. A note or 3. texting. Well texting is out cause that's so stupid, and the note... well that's pretty much the same isn't it? I'll tell him after class. I hope he doesn't sit here though_. Sure enough, he strode through the door and gave a grin at Theresa. _Damn, he's sitting here._ He walked over a sat in the chair beside her.

"Heyyy Phil. Heh, What's up?"

"Nothing really, just coming to math class like everyone else."

"Oh yeah, seems like a logical excuse." She made awkward hand movements and gave a nervous giggle. She felt sorry for the guy, she had led him on. She's only broken up with boys that had used her for her money or just her. She never really had a good relationship before, no one that really cared for her, but now this one boy they decided to protect was trying to do just that. And soon enough, she was going to dump him. _I'll just say I wasn't feeling attracted as I thought I would be, it has only been acouple of days right? It won't matter that much._ She blew the hair out of her face and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

She looked up at the clock. _Oh jeeze, only fifty seven minutes until the end of class. Maybe he will become occupied with the notes and text work, oh please become occupied._ She was handed a note, she cringed. She didn't want to be asked to go somewhere, she was supposed to break up with this guy! The mission to protect him was over, and he didn't even remember it. She put it in her pocket, saving it for later. She mouthed the words "The teacher is looking" and went back to her work.

When Phil wasn't looking at her, she flipped open the paper to read the note. It read, Movie Tonight? , she groaned and picked up her pencil in her hand. In her neat writing it wrote, Busy, sorry. She handed it back to him and watched him pry the paper open, he read it and looked at her. She gave a half smile and shrugged her shoulders. She took the paper and wrote more on it, We need to talk after class, meet outside the door. His eyes cast over the paper again and he gave her a questioning look. She quickly turned her head down to her text work, then to the clock. _Time flies by when your worried doesn't it._ She rolled her eyes and calculated the minutes, only 41 to go. Yippee.

---

Jay felt somewhat worried, he knew Theresa was dumping Phil for him. And Phil was only sort of big. _I wonder if I can get Herry to be my bodyguard, I should really go talk to him. I wonder how Theresa is coping with all this, first she's forced to go out with this guy, now out of no where break up with him in a matter of days. I'd hate to be in her position right now, I'll go talk to her once the bell rings in uhh... 25 minutes._

---

Archie had fallen asleep on his desk, but he wouldn't get in trouble for it, it was Mr. Hermes language class. Hermes didn't really yell, he was just, hyper. He awoke to the god whispering in his ear. "Psst, Archie, Archie, wake up."

He groaned and looked up. _I guess sleeping is out of the picture, Ugh, now I'm even sleepier._ He saw Atlanta giggling at him and he immediately shook his hair with his hand, about 4 balls of paper and 6 pieces of eraser fell out. He whispered to her in the next row.

"Loser."

"Dork."

He rolled his eyes and saw her smile again, that's when he lost his mind to dreaming. _I wonder if she knows yet, maybe I'll get Theresa to tell her. She'd do it right? Doesn't she owe me a favor? Wait, I owe her one. Dang, how can she not see I like her. She's such a trouble, but that's why I like her right? She's different from the other girls, and the fact that we are already close helps. Jeeze, Jay managed to do this before me. No! Wait, Theresa did it before me, not Jay. Aha._ He looked at Atlanta in the eyes and one of her eyebrows was up. He didn't notice that he was starring at her the whole time he was thinking. He groaned and a slight brush came over his cheeks, when he felt the heat on his skin he let his head hit the desk once again. Atlanta could be heard on his right trying to stifle a laugh with a snort here and there.

---

_Uhhh... two minutes, it's so close. I'll just get it over a done with. Just walk out and,_ The bell interrupted her thoughts and everyone packed up for lunch. _Oh damn. Just do it, don't think, like that one summer when you when cliff jumping. Just jump. Remember your books though Theresa._ She took a step back the desk her books occupied and picked them up. She walked through the doorway and looked around, to her right was Phil leaning against the wall, and to her left was Jay walking towards her. She started trying to wave her arm, shooing him away. He turned and pretended to fumble with a lock on a locker that wasn't his. She strode to her right and smiled and Phil.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I figured that."

"Phil, I don't think we should go out anymore."

"What! Why?"

"Only because I can't feel any attraction between us," Theresa kind of shied away from the large teen in front of her, he seemed to be somewhat angry," and I really don't think I can see you anymore."

"What? You can't break up with me! I told all my buddies I was dating you and they got jealous, what am I supposed to tell them now?! That **_you_** broke up with **_me_** !?" He covered his mouth and he eyes went wide. She started yelling.

"So this whole caring and nice guy was a FAKE?! You played me to get action, to make your 'buddies' jealous!? Am I just an object to you!? I don't feel the least bit sincere to you now. I hope you know I would NEVER fuck you!" She yelled this in the middle of the hallway, Jay watching the whole thing. Theresa's eyes started to have a shine to them, this fight brought back memories, about all the other guys she had dated, only trying to get her in to bed. Her sadness turned in to anger, realizing what he could've done to her.

"You, you, sick perverted freak!" A crowd was now forming, including Phils 'buddies'. "Trying to USE me! I hope you KNOW that this whole 'dating situation' was a trick, a prank, it meant NOTHING."

Phils buddies started to casually make fun of Phil, while some tried to comfort Theresa. She pushed at them, knowing what they really wanted, trying to get away from the crowd. Jay started following her, grabbing her wrist. She immediately turned into his arms, hugging him, and just stayed there.

"I am so sorry Theresa, I didn't think it would hurt you this badly."

A few tears went down her cheeks, she was trying to keep it in.

"It's not your fault Jay, you've been the best through out this whole time. Before I came here, I had a couple boyfriends. Turned out all of them either wanted my money or my body. Including Phil. Jay, you are the only one that hasn't tried to do that, and the your bed is the first one I've slept in other then my own. I totally trusted you and things turned out positive, you did nothing. And I love you for that." She turned her head up to his. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Theresa, I won't let anything like this happen again."

She smiled into his shirt and they just stood in the middle of the hallway, letting everyone pass them.

---

Archie and Atlanta walked out of the doorway just casually talking to each other. They saw Jay and Theresa up ahead. Atlanta elbowed Archie in the ribs.

"Look at the two lovebirds."

"Aha, yeah. Right in the middle of the hallway."

"Wait, it looks like Theresa's crying. I'm going to go see what's wrong."

"Uhh, Atlanta, I don't think right now is the best time. Jay's probably the one she needs right now."

"Since when did you know so much about 'romance'."

He mind was having a debate, tell her or keep your mouth shut. It went with what he usually decided. He really needed to talk to Theresa.

"Uhh, no reason, just that she looks happy right now."

"Yeah I guess. I'll ask her later, but now I'm hungry, race you to the cafeteria?"

"Hah, bet'chya 5 bucks we get caught again."

"Whatever, lets go," She sped off like she usually did. Archie came right behind her. Theresas' hair blew in the gust of wind that passed, she looked down the hallway and saw a flash of red, purple, blue, and turquoise round the corner. Theresa looked up at Jay.

"Let's go the cafeteria now, I want to tell Atlanta something."

They walked down the hallway hand in hand.

---

Atlanta looked back at Archie, he had gotten better at running, he was only a few steps behind. He started yelling at her to stop, but she only thought it was so he could win. A pylon was set up saying, Caution, wet floor. Sure enough Atlanta went sliding into it. About to brace herself for the impact, an arm came around her lower back. She thought she was safe, figuring Archie had caught her again. With all her clumsiness that seemed to happen a lot. She opened her eyes only to find Archie searching for a place to hold himself up. He was about to fall on top of her when he twisted with her, making sure he wouldn't fall on her in an awkward position or anything. The fact that he didn't want to squish her with his bodyweight was also a factor. She fell on top of him and their lips crashed, Archie still holding on to her back. Theresa and Jay walked around the corner, they started to giggle, well Theresa did anyways. Men don't giggle.

"Wow, unexpected eh? I guess I don't have to tell Atlanta anything anymore."

Atlanta shot her head up and looked at Archie in the eyes. They were open in shock and fear. She started to laugh and he laughed along, the spunky redhead still atop of the mulleted dork. She let her head collapse against his chest and just laughed. He started to talk to her while they stayed on the ground.

"That was awkward eh?"

Atlanta though about it, and gave a straight answer, "Actually, no."

He pulled his head up to look at her, leaning on his elbows.

"How could it not be, that was embarrassing."

"Arch, I always do things embarrassing, that wasn't one of the worst. Honestly, it felt natural." She blushed at her confession.

Jay and Theresa came up behind them, deciding to tease them.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds."

"Yeah, they just stay in the middle of the hallway!"

They started to laugh and walked the few steps in to the cafeteria.

"They're going to tell everyone about that aren't they," Archie asked.

"You think?" Atlanta leaned forward and gave him a peck on the mouth. "But they won't know about that."

Archie smiled at her as she jumped up and touched the door to the cafeteria in slow motion.

"I win! You could've won, I'm surprised you didn't take the chance." She laughed and walked in. Archie jumped up behind her and grabbed her waist, hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to beat you to the table anyways."

She started to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held on.

"Nope, I'm going to win. Too bad Atlanta, you lose."

He smiled and sat down at the table letting her sit down beside him. Everyone just starred at them with a shit-eating grin on their faces.

"Fuck you Jay," Archie said with a smirk. Then Atlanta, out of no where, got the giggles and couldn't stop laughing.

"I..I need water," managed to escape her mouth before she laughed again. Theresa stood up fast and stated she was going to go with her, she wanted to know what really happened.

They stood in line at the kitchen to buy a water bottle. Theresa looked at Atlanta, and she looked away. She knew Theresa would manage the truth out of her somehow.

"Soo...Atlanta, what's new?"

"Jeeze Theresa if you want the truth get to the point."

"Fine, your orders," Theresa held her hands up in defense, "Do you like Archie, as in more then a friend now? Or what?"

"Well what about Jay?" Atlanta smirked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Just spill the truth Atlanta."

"Ugh, well I guess I kind of do, but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Just closer as friends. You know?"

"I guess, you just don't like the mushy stuff."

"Exactly, now what about Jay?"

"Isn't it obvious Atlanta?"

"Yes."

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to tell you? You know, all the mushy details?"

Atlanta grunted, "No." They paid for the water bottles and walked out of the line. "But, I do want to know why you were crying earlier."

"Well Phil tried to use me for popularity and sex, so it kind of brought back memories of old boyfriends who also did that. I started yelling at Phil and walked away as a crowd was forming around us. Then Jay found me and helped me."

"So you two officially going out now or what?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

---

"So you're saying you're hooked up with Theresa, and that you and Atlanta just kissed?! I don't believe you!" A shocked Odie said, well all of them were shocked. Odie was the only one able to speak. Jay and Archie looked at each other and just nodded.

"Yep, that's pretty much how it went."

Herry mumbled some words that sounded similar to 'I don't know what to think anymore' through his mouthful of food. It was lunch, he was supposed to eat. He just barely had time to talk.

The two girls came walking back to their lunch table sitting beside their crushes. All of a sudden Neil jumped up and yelled, "About damn time!" and strode off. Everyone gave each other confusing looks and started to laugh a bit. Theresa leaned her head against Jay and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Things are looking pretty good right now eh? Cronus is gone, I'm with you, the team is still all here, Neil is still in love with himself, Archie confessed to Atlanta. This is probably one of the best days of my life so far."

Jay smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "I agree one hundred percent."

Archie and Atlanta stared at the two and made faces. Atlanta started to make sounds to go with the faces. "Yeuck."

Herry just laughed at the faces and Odie felt uncomfortable. Archie stood up and started to walk out of the cafeteria, Atlanta running behind and jumping on his back. "I want a piggyback." Odie and Herry were the next to leave, and following them was Jay and Theresa. Everyone seemed happy, and for once, normal.

---

**Done! Done! Yes! How was it? Please review your input on the story, I got no reviews for chapter 6. I love to see what people think of the writing style or the story in general. Constructive critism is awesome too. Well I might start some one shots, hope everyone enjoyed Seeing Double.**


End file.
